


But, But, Butt

by mandykaysfic



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykaysfic/pseuds/mandykaysfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls are taking in the scenery at the Resort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But, But, Butt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Darksusie - I had to do something with all the buts when I beta'd that fic for you.

“Hmmm, Tabor.”

“You think so? But what about Ayala?”

“Ooh, yeah. Very nice, especially in that teeny black thong. You have to admit a butt like that is certainly worth showing off.” Megan Delaney licked her lips as she observed the energetic game of beach volleyball currently taking place at the resort. 

“But all that time Baxter’s been spending in the gym has certainly paid off,” said Sue Nicoletti, her eyes not leaving Baxter’s muscular form. He and Tabor were playing Ayala and Gerron. “He’s nearly as buff as Ayala.”

“You’ll get no argument from me on that. I just think Tabor has the cutest butt of those four. It’s just so…”and Jenny Delaney sighed as she squeezed the air in front of her.

“To be fair, you can’t see much of Gerron’s when he’s wearing those long shorts,” said Megan.

“Yes, but he’s got a nice body, and you can imagine what the rest is like. Why does he always wear those shorts anyway?” wondered Sue.

“Who knows? Maybe someone should drop him a hint that they are out of fashion or something.” She paused for a moment, and then continued, “Now there’s a nice pair of butts,” said Jenny appreciatively. Tom Paris and Harry Kim strolled by, on their way to get drinks. They’d been swimming and both men were still dripping water as they’d left their towels near the bar. Harry’s wet board shorts clung to his lower body, affording the sun-baking girls a more than adequate view of buttocks and thighs. Tom’s blue speedos revealed almost as much skin as Ayala’s thong.

Megan allowed her attention to be distracted from Ayala. “Okay, out of those two, who has the best butt?”

“Tom,” said Jenny straight away.

“I disagree.” Sue butted in. “I like ’em smooth.”

“But Tom’s not that hairy,” protested Jenny. “Mitchell is hairy. Lang’s pretty hairy too, though I think Baytart is probably the hairiest.”

“I just have a preference for a smooth ass, okay? It’s not a crime.”

“So it’s not just shape and tone we’re looking at? Appearance counts too,” said Megan.

“Whatever. But anyway, I guess I’d rather look at hair than say, pimples!”

“Eww! Gross. Can’t we just get back to looking?”

“Who’s not here that makes good eye candy?” asked Jenny.

“Commander Tuvok doesn’t appear to own a swimming costume, but I’ve seen him in the gym. That tight grey vest now…”said Sue.

“Forget him, here’s a couple more nice ones,” said Jenny as she surveyed Freddy Bristow and Doug Bronowski heading towards the bar. Disjointed scraps of conversation floated back to the girls, but they were unable to make out what was being said. They may or may not have been amused to learn the topic of the men’s conversation was almost identical to their own, but the subjects under consideration were different; Torres, Janeway, Brooks, Henley, Golwat, and Celes amongst others, along with their good selves and their attributes were being vigorously discussed.

“Speaking of vests…”Megan’s voice changed. Heads swiveled and eyes grew stalks. The whole candy store had entered the resort and was heading towards the congregation at the bar. This vest was pure white, in startling contrast to the well-proportioned bronze torso to which it clung. The red running shorts were not tight fitting, but they didn’t need to be. The material appeared to have been charged with static electricity as it moved lovingly over the groin and ass the shorts just covered with every contraction and relaxation of the muscles as their owner strode across the girls’ prime viewing area. 

Jenny licked her lips and repeated the butt-cupping movement again. “Phwoar!” she exclaimed, then blushed wildly when she realized her actions had been observed by the inspiration himself. She speedily recovered her aplomb and winked at Commander Chakotay, who grinned and winked back, and then turned to join the men at the bar.

“Jen-ny! How could you?” Megan didn’t know whether to be horrified or embarrassed that Jenny had been caught ogling the commander.

“Very easily, of course. Don’t you think he’s rather luscious? Besides, you only wear a get-up like that to be noticed.”

“True! But whose attention do you suppose the commander is trying to attract?”

END


End file.
